Let's Never Grow Up Together
by Phantomhivefate
Summary: This is currently a one-shot but if you want more please review. Sebastian basically being an idiot, but lighting up Ciel's world at the same time. They act like children on their free time and have fun together! I'm not very good at summarizing one shots, but if I might make this a series. I'll write a good summary then.


**Author's note: PLEASE READ. **

**Take note that this is not my best work AT ALL and it is supposed to be fun and out of character. If this is the first thing you read of mine please don't judge me. And if you read my other story "Save Me From The Dark and Cold" Note that that is not my best either. If you want something I put time into, please go to my deviantart account. Particularly the story "The Older I Get". In fact, here is a link to my gallery.**

** .com (shutupiwasinthesouthparkfandom)**

**I might post TOIG on here. Review or PM me to let me know if I should. **

**WARNINGS: This is major OOC and it's supposed to be funny and lighten up your day not be the next great fanfiction. **

Sebastian smiled to himself and turned his gaze downwards to the dessert he was making for the young master. He was quietly humming to himself, after having discovered some new music. He raised an eyebrow. His master was all the way upstairs… Sebastian grabbed the CD, that had a pretty blonde girl on the front and he chose one if his favorite songs. He put it in the CD player and the song started. And Sebastian began to sing. "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, Singing here's to never growing up!" Sebastian sang, going as high pitched as he could without sounding bad.

"Call up all our friends, Go hard this weekend, For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change!" Said butler said and threw his hands up in the air. "Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock, we don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change!" He twirled around in a cirlce and picked up a butter knife, putting it to his mouth as if it were a microphone. "Say, oh just say forever, stay, if you stay forever, hey, we can stay forever young!" Without realizing, Sebastian had begun to sing louder than he thought.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, Singing here's to never growing up! We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***!" At the bleeped word Sebastian stuck his butt out slightly and pointed downwards in a 'gangster manor' with his free hand. "I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, when the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups, singing here's to never growing up!" Sebastian jumped up in the air and stood up on the counter. "We live like rock stars!" Sebastian did the little horns thing with his hand. "Dance on every bar," And as the song said, he did little cute dance moves. "This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change, they say just grow up but they don't know us, we don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change!" The butler was having the time of his life. "When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups. singing here's to never growing up, oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up, oh woah oh woah, raise your glass and say, here's to never growing up!" With that Sebastian sent the knife flying into the wall. Then he turned to the doorway and saw his bocchan, covering his mouth, his shoulders moving up and down in silent laughter. It had been a while since he genuinely laughed. Sebastian's face turned red and he scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Wait! S-Sebastian!" The young lord called and reached a hand out and he merely fell to the floor and grabbed his stomach. "HAHA! My-My sides! Seb…Sebastian you idiot!" The young master kept laughing. "I think I have abs now! HA!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian was hiding under the table and curled up in a ball. "DAMNIT he saw me!" Sebastian realized he got carried away. He could still hear bocchan's laughter, but it had no smugness or cruelness to it. It was merely laughter. He smiled at the fact that he brought this short lived happiness to his master.

Ciel made his way over to Sebastian's usual hiding spot and knelt down. "C'mon. Get out. You're not a cat." Sebastian shook his head childishly. "Don't get all butt hurt. It was funny. You went all Miley Cyrus on that shit." Sebastian jumped out of his hiding spot.

"Did I look like a slut?!"

"No! You twerked."

"…" Sebastian said nothing.

"But thanks, for the laugh, I mean." Sebastian smiled and glomped his master. "Hey, get off me!"

"You like it, don't lie~" Sebastian said and nuzzled the young masters neck and pressed against him playfully.

"H-Hey! Get off!" The young master wasn't really panicking, for he knew his butler meant no true harm and this was just a game. He blushed nonetheless and Sebastian took notice in this.

"Aww! Shieru!" He said and pinched his cheeks.

"Leave me alone! At least I don't go batshit insane over Avril Lavigne songs!"

"Shut UPPP!" Sebastian yelled before running to his wardrobe kittens.

**Authors Note Jr: I don't even know. Too much Nutella and Pretzels **

**I regret only a little. **

**"Here's To Never Growing up" By Avril Lavigne **

**This is currently a one shot. That depends on you guys. **


End file.
